Of these three
by sanosuke-and-megumi-fan
Summary: Several months after battle city three girls mysteriously appear at Domino High and Malik,Yami,and Seto are in for the shock of there lives! Who are these girls and why do they seem so familar YOU'LL NEVER GUESS! READ TO FIND OUT!.Pairings maybe later
1. Default Chapter

S.A.M.F: Ok this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic Quick summary Asher-bi take it away!  
Asher-bi:3 girls mysteriously appear at domino High and Malik,Yami,and Seto are in for the shock of there lives! Who are these girls and why do they seem so familar YOU'LL NEVER GUESS! READ TO FIND OUT!.Pairings maybe later! Ok now wheres my cookie?

S.A.M.F: Tosses asher-bi her cookie Now for the disclaimer sigh these are so upsetting,,,

Asher-bi : talks threw mouth full of cookie Sh.Am.Mmm.Fff wilf mever mon Hyu-Guh-Off!  
S.A.M.F: Sigh what she means is I'll never own Yu-gi-oh, BUT! I can always try kackles  
Asher-bi: swallows You know there such a thing as thearpy right?

S.A.M.F: on with ze fic

Malik Ishtar sighed it was several months after the whole battle city incident Isis forced him to go to high school and by forced I mean blackmail and by blackmail I mean embarrassing photos of him danceing around the house singing Hungry Like The Wolf while singing into a brush. He had become bored he didnt have his expensive boat err ship anymore or his league of henchmen but he still had his motorcycle and he'd be damned before he let Isis get rid of his baby! As for Rishid he found a job teaching history at the highschool (sigh history how I hate it!) the current class he was in Malik was in Malik doesn't like history because he knows half of it is a lie and he can't stand a lie. He looked over at his side Yugi err rather Yami was drowsing the two often switched places during school because Yugi is self consious about being "Vertically Challenged"( weve all noticed it the kids a shrimp! Yami will be mainly in this fic) Malik resists the urge to give the sleeping pharoh a wet willie. Meanwhile behind him the annoying clack of keys coming from Seto Kaibas keyboard of his laptop was driving him nuts. Clack clack clack clackity clack clack .....every hit of the keyboard was slowly driveing Malik into madness Malik twitched and turned around and gave Kaiba a evil sneer. " Must you clack your keys so damn loud!'

Kaiba not looking up from his work " Does it bother you?" Kaiba snickered as he typed faster makeing the noise more annoying.He always found fun in agitateing people it was one of his favorite hobbies Ra only knows how many times he pestered Joey.He fed on peoples anger like a parasite.He clicked the mouse a few times just to add to the annoyance.

Malik glares at the laptop like a cat about to pounce on a mouse." Kaiba I'm only gonna say this nicely once if you PLEASE don't stop that damn clacking Im gonna shove your harddrive up your ass!" ohh how he wished he still had his rodcause if he did he would send Kaiba and the horrible machine to the laptop to the enternal darkness that was the shaodw realm.

Kaiba smriked " Now that wasn't very nice if you want something you should say it really nice like Pretty please with chocolate sprinkles on top." ( I know doesnt sound like Kaiba but I'll get better I promise!) Kaiba looked up at the younger boy and gave him a wicked grin.(Wait who is older o.o! anyone knows tell me the review) Malik growled and as he was just about to smash the poor laptop into a million pieces Mr.rishid made an announcement ( Did rishid take the Ishtar last name? ohh well im just gonna call him Mr.R!) as Mr.R was talking Yami decided to wake up and join the land of the living once more.

" Attention AHEM Mr.Malik sit down..." Rishid looked at Malik giveing his command and Malik sat down. Malik rather hated this new line of order for a long time Malik was always the higher power over Rishid and now everythign was backwards. " Now as I was saying we have 3 new students please welcome Miss.Rahven Osira, Miss.Oblivia Azul and Miss. Sylvia Sky." The three girls walked into the and there were gasps and wows and OMG THERE GORGOUS all around the room.( sorry if this is lame!) Malik and Yami stared in aww and the three fine examples of the female in front of them. Kaiba didn't even bother paying attention as he continued to clack away on his laptop. Rahven was tall about 5' 8 with golden hair that shimmered down her back that looked like feathers almost, and her eyes were a mixture of red and blue a color so undescribable theres no way to put it in words,and her tanned skin looked smooth like cocoa butter.

Malik stared at the blonde beauty as she sat adajacent from him she looked at him and smiled. "Is there something on her face?" she was nice about it but she obviously meant stop stareing at me like im a trophy.Malik sighed and tore his glance from her Yami snickered at the egyptian and then watched the next girl come up and introduce herself. Its was Sylvia she had sholder length flameing red hair with crystilan blue eyes she was around the height of 5' 6 and smiled broadlly at ever and skipped to her seat obviously the hyper excited type.Finally the third oen came up she wore glasses and he long blue hair was tied into a bun she carried a laptop carrying case in one hand and a book of poetry in the other, she was the tallest of the three a wohping 5'11.

As she sat downa nd mumbled something like " This is a waste of my time I have better things to do then sit around here telling me things I already know." Kaiba looked over at her and smirked.

" Now why cant more people be like her I wonder." Kaiba sighed and went back to his clacking of his keyboard only now he has a companion in his noise as Oblivia took hey computer out and began takeing note. Malik cringed and beat his head agaisnt the desk.

_" THIS CLASS IS NEVER GOING TO END!!" malik screamed in his head._

S.A..M.F: well end of chappie one can you guess who the 3 girls acctually are?

asher-bi: its kinda obvious to me....  
S.A.M.F: shhhhhh NOW review and please no flames!


	2. Technological advances

S.A.M.F: So ive had some very positive reviews thanks for the feedback and for the person who complained when I asked for no flames.

akuryounoseik: Im new at this give me a break....WHAT PART OF NO FLAMES DONT YOU UNDERSTAND! I enjoy critisism but don't go balistic god forbid I add humor to the fic.  
sakura of darkness: you could be right! And thanks for the info  
Darkfire55: thanks for the review  
Mistrall: Thanks for the age! gives everyone cookies!  
Asher-bi: wheres my cookie?  
S.A.M.F: You haven't done your job yet.  
Asher-bi: AYE AYE! S.A.M.F doesn't own yu-gi-oh and she dont own the sexy men either she thought up the three girls but who are they recarnaited from she did not..ok where my cookie..  
S.A.M.F: is eating a cookie sorry that was the last one.  
Asher-bi: NOOOO TT

S.A.M.F: italized are thoughts...

Seto glanced over at Oblivia computer and blinked the technolgy was none like hes seen before wich is bad because he usually had the most adavnce technolgy in the world. _"Why does she have such a superior computer I must know where she got it!"_ Kaiba cleared his throat and tapped on Oblivia's sholder and she swatted his hand away.

" Don't touch me." She didnt even bother to look up from her computer and then sighed." Ok, that was rude of me I'm sorry what did you want?" she looked over at him and smiled._" Is this the one Ive been looking for? He seems like the one..but I can not be to sure yet." _

Seto blinked at her. _"geeze moody much.."_ " Where did you get this computer?" he pointed at the computer to emphasize his point.

Oblivia smile broadend " Ohh this I built it I just use this for school use I have a better one at my house." Oblivia smiled at her creation she loved technolgy and the power that came with it her best friends thought it was a waste of time. Rahven always said " If you put as much effort in your search for him as you did that computer you would have found him by now." Oblivia always thought he would appear one day and she would know when she needed to.

Seto stared flabbergasted _" SHE BUILT IT BUT HOW!" _Seto glared at the cursed machine his technolgy was always the best now this thing come along he looked at her "So what did you name you model?" Seto wanted to try to collect as much info on this machine to better his own technolgy he would never admitt it to himself but he was startign to get jealous of this machine.

" I call it Tormentra!"( Oi I hate nameing things...) Oblvia was estatic on the inside_"AT LAST FINALLY SOMEONE WITH THE SAME INTRESTS!" _she sighed " I still have some bugs to work out in the NF748 chip (oi with me and the makeing up names again) but its reliable fast and very simple" Oblivia grinned in self satisfaction she loved to brag.

" How did you come over the p95 conversion it doesnt seem possible!?" Seto began to get in a heated discussion of computer parts and such normally Seto didnt like haveing to talk to people but this was a exception hes found a intellectual companion not idiots like Joey or friendship freaks like Tea not that either of them were his friends anyway.

The bell rang and Oblivia frowned at Seto " You have to tell me your name,Im Oblivia Azul as you must of heard." she urged him to hurry as Rahven and Sylvia waited at the classroom door.

This struck Seto as odd normally he couldn't go anywhere without being gawked at since he was the multi billion dollar president of the world renowned Kaiba Corp." Its Seto... Seto Kaiba, but call me Kaiba Im not fond of my first name."( I gotta start useing that for the rest of the story)

" Alright then talk to you later Kaiba-kun!" Oblivia said as she ran out of the room with Rahven and Sylvia.Kaiba stood there blinking.

" DONT CALL ME KAIBA KUN!!"Kaiba shouted as Oblivia ran out the room and massive laughter was heard outside as the three girls giggled.Rahven was the first to calm herself down.

" Is he one of the three that weve been looking for?" Rahven stared as Oblivia looked at the ground and started to draw circle with her foot.

"Im not to sure..but if he is one of them I wouldn't be so suprised." He seems like the one who cared for me for that short while."Oblivia sighed " We have to find them...I want to know.. WHY CAN'T WE REMEMBER!" Oblivia punches the wall in frustration and Sylvia jumped in suprise.

"Be calm my friend, for we find them soon I have a feeling!" Sylvia smiled super wide she was always the optomistic one.

Rahven frowned at Sylvia " The last time you had a good feeling about something the nose fell off the sphynx and crushed a priest."

Sylvia giggled " AHH but he lived didnt he!" Obliva laughed Sylvia always knew how to get her to cheer up.

" Alright then tommorrow we get serious on our search alright ladies!" Rahven smirked and looked at her two friends.

" AYE AYE!" Oblvia and Sylvia said in perfect unison and so there journey began. (Oi the corniness...)

S.A.M.F: well second chapter what ya think NO FLAMES... as in none....ZIP NONE!! ok Ive made my point.  
Asher-bi: Constructive critisism welcomed...now where are the cookies?  
S.A.M.F: ummmm Istanbul!  
Asher-bi: wheres Istanbul?  
S.A.M.F: look it up......................Oh yeah in your reviews picky uor favorite Yami , Kaiba, or Malik whos your favorite? I knwo it hard but I wanna know!


End file.
